


Operation Mistletoe Kiss

by sarcastic_florist



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Roman is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_florist/pseuds/sarcastic_florist
Summary: Roman and Virgil make a plan to get Logan and Patton together. It doesn’t go the way it was supposed to.





	Operation Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first Sanders sides fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Something was up. It had been a fairly regular day, at least by Roman’s standards. He stopped by the local animal centre to submit his monthly donation, made cookies with Patton, Virgil, and Logan, sent the invitations forbid annual holiday party, all that fun stuff. But something was different while the boys made cookies. While Logan was keeping an eye on the oven, Patton was behaving... oddly. Now, Patton being touchy and talkative is nothing to write home about, it just seemed different this time. And Logan was responding with as much, if not more enthusiasm! It was almost as if…

Roman kept out of his chair, finally figuring out what was off. Once the shock wore off, he smiled, a plan quickly forming in his mind. He was going to need some help though.

“Virgil!” He realized, and hurried off to find his phone.

….

“Roman, are you sure this is going to work?” Virgil asked, having finally finished the preparations for the Christmas part.

“Oh yes. This scheme is one of my best.” Roman declared, smiling as the first ring of the doorbell signaled the arrival of his first guest and the beginning of his plan: Operation Mistletoe Kiss. Virgil got up off the table, rushing to get the door so he could retreat back to the food. Parties weren’t exactly his thing, but Roman always tried to make him more comfortable, and generally succeeded. They hadn’t always been friends, heck they hadn’t always been friendly, but now they were and Roman was grateful. Especially since he now has the perfect partner-in-crime!

“Roman!” He was shaken out of his thoughts by Patton’s familiar voice. Soon after the usual greetings were exchanged, and some more people arrived, the doorbell rang again, and out came Logan. All the players were here, and the game was set up. All around the house, Virgil and him and put Mistletoe on every door, and even had a few lying around in case of emergency. Now all they needed to do was get them under the mistletoe at least once, and make sure they knew. Which meant that they had a lot of ground to cover.

“Ready, Virgil?” Roman asked, to which Virgil nodded, and headed off to his lost, covering the left side. Roman hurried off to follow Logan and Patton. 

…

So this ended up being harder than was previously thought, Roman mentally noted.

At first, all seemed to be going well. He was able to keep an eye on the two relatively easily, and they seemed to be headed straight for the mistletoe together, without realizing it, making them prime victims. But than Logan had to go to the washroom, Patton started telling Dad jokes, Logan went off to talk nerd, and suddenly they were on opposite sides of the room, with no hope of coming back together anytime soon. 

“Roman!” He turned around just in time to see Virgil grabbing his arm and dragging him over to a secluded corner. “This is not working. I’ve lost Patton so many times, and Logan keeps trying to talk to me about space!” He whisper-yelled. “Like, I enjoy space just as much as the next guy, but not during a romantic scheme!” 

“We need a new strategy.” Roman told him, running his fingers through his hair, racking his brain for an idea. “We could grab their arms and make them stand under the mistletoe?” Roman suggested, causing Virgil to shake his head.

“We have to be subtle, Roman. If we give anything away it’ll spook them” he said, to which Roman rolled his eyes at. “How about we start a conversation with them, and than slowly lead them that way.” Virgil suggested. Roman thought about it for a second, before saying:

“Okay, I guess we could try your idea,” and walking off, mumbling “but I still liked my idea better.” Virgil rolled his eyes, but followed after Roman. 

“Patton! How has the party been?” Roman shouted theatrically. Virgil snickered a bit at how Patton almost immediately jumped up and started talking about the dog he had found. Roman talked with equal enthusiasm, his face lighting up. He was a dork, Virgil knew that, but he was an adorable dork. Virgil’s eyes suddenly flew open from their half-lidded state. ‘No, Virgil. This is about Patton and Logan, not your ridiculous crush on Roman,’ he thought, before remembering that he was supposed to get Logan.

….

After Virgil had grabbed Logan, the four of them launched into a conversation about space, as that was a topic that they could talk about for hours. Roman noted, though, that Logan and Patton seemed to be mischievous themselves, and he wondered what they were up to, before putting that aside and focusing on the task at hand. 

“Did you know that one of Mars’ moons is going to collapse from stress, Roman?” Logan asked, before tripping slightly, causing Roman and Virgil to back up slightly. “I apologize, my balance seemed to be off, today.” Logan said, smiling innocently. 

“Hey, Virgil, Roman, can you do me a favour?” Patton asked, openly smirking.

“What is it?” Virgil asked suspiciously. 

“Look up.” Logan said, and both of Roman and Virgil’s jaws dropped, before they quickly looked up, hoping that they weren't under the mistletoe.

They were.

Both boys’ faces went beet red, and they started stammering and stuttering I shock, much to Logan and Patton’s’ amusement. Roman was the first to collect himself, and he shouted indignantly

“Hey! We were supposed to get you guys under the mistletoe!” Which caused them to start laughing so hard Roman almost thought they were going to burst. 

“Why would you be trying to do that?” Logan asked, after calming down from his fit.

“Because you guys obviously have a thing for each other!” Virgil said, and Roman nodded, agreeing. Patton got a funny look on his face, and turned to Logan, putting his hand to his chest in mock surprise. 

“Logan?! Do you have a crush on me?!” He asked overdramatically, and Logan just rolled his eyes and shoved him slightly.

“We’re dating, you dork. And besides, we’re not the ones who need setting up. You two have been dancing around each other for months!” It was around this time that everyone else at the party realized what was happening, and started to wolf whistle, or chant “Kiss!” which was started by Thomas. Roman turned to Virgil, running his hands through his hair.

“So. This is… awkward.” He said, not really knowing what else to say. What do you say to the person you’ve had a crush on for months when you get caught under the mistletoe with them? “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to…” Roman trailed off.

“No, I want to!” Virgil exclaimed, before turning beet red, and quickly attempting to fix his mistake. “For the tradition, of course. It’s Christmas, this is tradition, don’t to break…. tradition.” 

“So we’re doing this?” Roman asked, nervous but also excited that he would finally be able to kiss Virgil.

“It would seem that way-” was all Virgil got out before Roman swooped in, not wanting to deal with the awkward lean-in. And all either of them could think was that they were finally kissing each other, and that they had been waiting so long for this. The kiss didn’t last very long, with all the cat-calls and victorious whooping (that last part coming from Patton and Logan), but it was still magical nonetheless. When they pulled apart, Roman’s eyes were shining, and Virgil grabbed his wrist, dragging him away to a more private location. 

Patton turned to Logan, smiling wide. “We did it, Lo!” He exclaimed, hugging Logan in his excitement. Logan laughed, happy at the success of their plan. 

“Indeed we did, Pat.” He said, before leaning up and kissing Patton. 

“Merry Christmas, Lo.”

“Merry Christmas, Patton.”


End file.
